Pumped
"Pumped" is the thirteenth episode of CatDog from the first season. Characters Present *Cat *Dog *Winslow *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Nearburg Residents Summary Cat is tired of the Greasers beating him up. So, when he sees an ad in a magazine for drinks that will pump you up, he buys them. He doesn't like the taste, but Dog loves it. So he gets Dog pumped up, and he realizes at the last minute that Dog has snapped. Recap Cat and Dog are at the park, playing with a flying disc, unaware that the Greaser Dogs are about to spy on them. We see Cliff and Shriek emerge from over a hill, down on their stomachs, spying on CatDog through Binoculars; and we see Lube walk up aside them, eating a bag of Popcorn. Cliff pulls Lube down, and Lube reemerges down on his stomach (with flora on his head) looking though his own pair Binoculars (although backwards). We see Cliff’s view of CatDog though his Binoculars; he wickedly remarks: “Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh; CatDog.” We see Shriek focus on Dog and lovingly remark: “Dog.” We see Lube’s view of CatDog though his backwards Binoculars, and he remarks: “Ants”. Cliff then punches Lubes after realizing Lube is stupidly holding his Binoculars the wrong way. We focus back on CatDog and Cat throws their flying disc for Dog to catch; but Cliff catches it and Dog bumps into him; Cliff (holding the flying disc high above his head so Dog can’t reach) then remarks: “Oh, what’s this? A little game of catchy-watchy for little CatDog.” Dog berates Cliff: “Hey, that’s ours!” Shriek emerges and replies: “You mean it was yours!” Cat, with a serious look on his face, asks Cliff to give the flying disc back. But all Cliff proceeds to do is tease CatDog by holding the disc where CatDog can’t reach it, and moving it within reach and pulling it away as either Cat or Dog try to grab it. Cliff then passes the disc to Lube, who then passes it to Shriek (after telling him “over here”). The Greasers then play “Monkey In The Middle” with CatDog by lining up in the form of a triangle and passing the flying disc to each other counter-clockwise, and Dog (dragging Cat) chases the disc, going around and around, faster and faster, until a puff of dust fills the screen. The dust clears and we see that CatDog’s body in a knot, and Cat is struggling to undo it. The Greaser Dogs then walk away, taking CatDog’s flying disc with them; Cat remarks: “This means war.” We then find CatDog at home, and Cat doing bench presses with Barbells. Dog asks Cat what he’s doing, and Cat tells dog that he’s getting pumped, claiming: “It’s time we put on a little muscle and show the Greaser Dogs who’s boss.” Soon however, Cat is barely able to hold the barbells above himself, and he drops the Barbells over his head while still holding onto them, bending his back backwards. Cat is however not hurt and tries to do ‘flat bench flies’ with dumbbells (like Barbells, but meant for one hand instead of both); he gets the dumbbells over his face, but drops them while holding onto them in which his arms crush his face. Cat then tries what appears to be Bicep curls (Cat tries to lift his Barbells off the floor while lying on the bench on his stomach); but Cat’s hands slip off the Barbells before he even budges them, and rises so quickly that he (in a cartoony way) rips out of his fur. We then see CatDog at their kitchen table; Dog is eating a bowl of food, and Cat is reading a newspaper. Cat then spots an ad for a new drink called “Choco-Muscle Protein Shake”, which is supposed to “Build Muscles Fast”. Cat also takes note of a warning: “Warning: May Cause Crankiness”. Cat brings in a whole hand truck of the drinks (in individual “soda cans”), and then proceeds to drink one (though not before giving one last thought of the risk of crankiness); but he almost immediately spits it out due to the taste (“YUCK! GARBAGE!”), and remarks to himself that he’ll have to gain muscles “the old fashioned way”. Cat then proceeds to do more bench presses with a heavier set of Barbells, remarking to himself before he starts: “I’m gonna chase down those Greaser Dogs, get back what’s mine, and tie up to a tree!” Cat lifts the heavy Barbells off their rack, but is unable to hold them above himself, and they dangerously come down on his neck! Cat faintly calls to Dog for help, but Dog can’t hear Cat as he’s listening to music though headphones, and he also smells the muscle drinks Cat brought in and goes to try a can. Cat begins to find that he dangerously can’t breathe with the barbells on his neck; but a sudden rush of strength surges though Cat and he is able to lift himself up and the heavy barbells high above his head, remarking: “I DID IT! I DID IT! YO DOG, I DID IT! I’LL EAT THOSE BUGS FOR BREAKFAST!” We pan out and find that Dog and his muscles got very big from drinking a can of the muscle drink Cat bought; and Dog remarks (not yet realizing his muscles grew): “Very big taste.” When Dog tries to stand up, he sends Cat and his barbells though the ceiling, and then Cat (not yet realizing Dog drunk the muscle drink) looks at Dog and remarks to himself: “H-how could it be? I do all the work; he gets all the bulk!? Why!? Why!? Why!? It’s not fair!” But then Cat sees an empty can of the muscle drink in Dog’s hand and realizes that’s how Dog got muscles so quickly. As Dog crushes the empty can with his hand, Cat imagines the Greaser Dogs in that can’s place, and then gets the idea to have Dog stand up to the Greasers instead. Cat discusses the idea with Dog, but Dog remarks that he doesn’t want to fight the Greasers as he doesn’t believe in violence. Cat however suggests that Dog that he didn’t suggest Dog fight them, but instead just threaten them; but Dog still doesn’t want to do it. So Cat threatens to take the muscle drinks away from Dog (which he clearly enjoys) unless he complies; and so Dog accepts the task. Cat then has Dog flex his new muscles to practice; Cat’s arms act as Dog’s legs and Cat is barely able to hold the now heavier Dog up, and Cat eventually falls on his head. Later that night, Winslow comes out of his kitchen mouse-hole/door and finds empty cans of the muscle drink all over the kitchen floor, and Dog inside the refrigerator with Cat sticking out and reading. Dog comes out (having gotten even larger than before) and drinks another can of the drink. Winslow asks Dog what happened to him; but Dog aggressively replies: “Bug off! Can’t you see I’m busy!? he growls threateningly” Dog’s behavior intimidates Winslow, who then nervously tells dog “Woah. Relax their fido. You wanna take it easy on the ol’ muscle juice, huh?” Winslow then runs off; and it’s now apparent that the muscle drink is going to Dog’s head. Cat however doesn’t see this and remarks to himself that Dog is ready. The next day, we find the Greaser Dogs at the park, playing with CatDog’s flying disc. Lube hollers to Shriek to throw the disc to him, and Lube runs off after it; but just as he gets ahead of the disc, he stops in front of the now “larger than life” Dog (and the flying disc hits him in the head and lands next to his feet). Shriek and Dog also rush over can hardly believe their eyes as they stare at Dog. Dog walks (with Cat’s head as his feet) closer and effortlessly pushes a large group of trees aside. Lube and Cliff are intimidated, but Shriek remarks “Oh my!” and smiles. Dog then walks closer (this time, using his own paws) to the 3 Greaser Dogs, rises up and flexes his muscles threateningly, frightening the Greaser Dogs away (leaving CatDog’s flying disc on the ground). Cat congratulates Dog (remarking “Just like I told you: you fight muscle with muscle.”) and then reaches down (as Dog is standing on his own paws, Cat is suspended in the air) to grab their flying disc. But Dog looses control of his emotions (he aggressively repeats “Muscle With Muscle” twice) and wants to take it out on the Greaser Dogs even more; and just as Cat is about to grab the disc, Dog begins to follow the Greasers (causing Cat to leave the flying disc behind). Cat tries to remind Dog that they already won, but Dog doesn’t listen. We then shift attention to the Greaser Dogs running though the streets to the safety of their own house. Dog however tracks them down; and the Greasers all clench onto themselves in fright as they hear Dog approaching. The giant Dog comes up to the Greasers’ house, roars out loud like a monster, and then lifts up the Greasers house (with the floor and the Greasers still on the ground). Dog looks inside the house and realizes the Greasers weren’t picked up with the house, and Dog throws the house high into the sky. Dog then shifts attention on the floor and looks around for the Greasers; he sees soda cans fall off a dresser and realizes the 3 Greaser Dogs are hiding in the dresser’s 3 drawers. Dog picks up the dresser, and roars aggressively at it. Cat tells Dog to stop and explains to Dog that he turned him into a monster and is now as bad as the Greasers; and he asks Dog: “Is this the Dog who said fighting won’t prove anything!?” Dog then calms down and takes a good look at himself in the mirror of the dresser he is holding; and he realizes Cat is right, and all his aggression is replaced by a wave of guilt and sadness. Dog starts to cry and drops the dresser (smashing it to pieces); he sadly tells the Greasers that he’s so sorry for everything and then goes home with Cat in tow. Just after CatDog starts on their way, the rest of the Greasers’ house that Dog threw up in the air falls back down in top of the Greasers. Now back at home, Cat and Dog (who is now back to his normal size) are pouring the remaining cans of the muscle drink (now having more than just one hand truck worth of cans) down the drain; and Cat tells Dog that all the trouble was his fault and Dog was right that walking away is better than fighting. Winslow then appears and gets CatDog’s attention, and we see that Winslow has made himself muscular so that he could stand up to Dog (and still wants to teach Dog a lesson, despite no longer having muscles, for intimidating him the night before). As Winslow approaches CatDog, Cat tries to get Winslow to calm down and Dog tries to tell Winslow he looks different (and wonders if Winslow changed his hair, etc.); and the episode ends as we cut to an outside view of the house and we hear crashes from inside as Winslow pursues CatDog and Cat continues to try to reason with Winslow. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes